


Scarlet

by mrs_horan_59



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Vampire Harry, Vampire Harry Styles, Vampire Liam Payne, Vampire/Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_horan_59/pseuds/mrs_horan_59
Summary: The taste of the omega's blood makes Harry hot and growl into the boy's wrist. Louis pants, cheeks flushed as the vampire took a large swallow of his blood, wrist throbbing slightly under the pressure of his fangs.Harry looks up with a smirk, scarlet staining his white-toothed grin.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

"No, Niall," Louis glared at his friend slightly and the blonde pouts at Louis for not letting him stay and talk with the handsome man that had been flirting with him all night.

"He was cute," Niall hiccuped, cheeks rosy from the alcohol as he leaned against Louis' side for support. "His teeth were... _pointy_ ," Niall giggles as he says it, letting Louis lead them back to their shared apartment.

"He was a vampire, Niall," Louis rolls his eyes at his friend's cluelessness during his drunken state. "He was about to bite you, you idiot. I don't think Zayn would've appreciated that."

"Zayn h-hates me," Niall pouts, whimpering up at his friend at his own words. His Alpha was being a meanie to him and he couldn't take it anymore, just wanted to get drunk and forget about everything.

"He doesn't hate you. You're just being impatient," Louis stops for long enough to pull Niall's arm around him and secure the boy at his side.

"We been t-together for –" he cuts himself off with a hiccup, "– two years. Hasn't m-marked me yet."

"He's just waiting for the right time, s'all," Louis assures for the nth time that day. Niall gets sentimental when he's drunk, especially when he had a reason to drown his sorrows in alcohol in the first place. "I'm sure it'll happen soon enough."

"W-What if he's back wit' 'er?" Niall mumbles into Louis' shoulder as the omega struggles to get the door open to their apartment once he arrives.

"Gigi? They're history," Louis scoffs at the mention of the omega. He opens the door successfully and bumps his hip into it to widen it and pull his friend onto the couch, leaving his friend's side momentarily to close and lock the door.

"Been textin' each other," Niall kicks his shoes off with a frown and goes to curl on their couch.

"Stop getting yourself hurt, stupid," Louis throws a blanket over his friend's body and makes sure he's tucked, kissing the boy's forehead. "Get some sleep. You're gonna feel awful in the morning."

Niall mumbled something incoherent in return and lets his eyes fall shut. Louis toed off his shoes and went to his room to take a much-needed shower.

He let himself be talked into going to the bar with Niall and, before long, decided he was going to stay sober to help out his friend. The blonde had been fighting with his alpha, Zayn, for the past few weeks because of Niall's upcoming heat and the fact that the alpha hasn't made a move to mark the omega.

An Omega is on their heat four times a year — every three months, summing up a total of eight heats the Alpha let slip through his fingers to mark Niall as his own. Louis understands his friend's frustration, though, and hoped Zayn sees the way he's hurting his friend soon.

"A few weeks," Louis hums as he sees his calendar, the beginning of December and birthday month, letting him know he has just over three weeks before his heat comes. The exact day was a blur and happened unexpectedly, depending on if the Omega surrounds himself with Alphas normally or not. The presence of them can make an Omega fall into heat quicker if the time is nearing.

Niall's was around the time of his, as well, having synchronized from living together and always being around one another while growing up. Niall had Zayn to pass his heat with — even if the man doesn't mark him. Louis, on the other hand, was going to have to lock himself in his room and fuck himself with a toy. It was going to be a long and painful experience for him because of the lack of an alpha, but knew he could make it through fine.

He fishes out his cellphone from his pocket once it starts vibrating and frowns at seeing it's Zayn calling, "Hello?"

" _Louis, thank God. I've been trying to call Niall all night and he won't answe_ r," the alpha sighed into the phone line.

"We're fine, we just got home," Louis bites his thumbnail. "We were at the bar."

" _What? Why were you guys there_?"

Louis sighs, "Zayn, you know why. He's been hurting because you won't mark him on his next heat like you haven't done in two years."

" _I know, I know_ ," Zayn whines, pushing a hand through his short hair. " _I just... God, I just don't wanna rush things_."

"It's been two years since you two got together, but we've known each other since we were kids. You two liked each other for years before you two became an item. He's stuck around you this long because he loves you, you twat. Don't think he wouldn't stay otherwise."

" _You're right, I know_ ," Zayn bites his lip. " _I know it's late but... can I come over? I really wanna see him_."

"Of course you can, you know that," Louis smiles into the phone line.

" _Thanks, Louis. I'll see you in a few_ ," they bid their goodbyes and Louis promptly hangs up. He stood to take a shower and change in a sweater, a pair of cotton panties and fluffy Christmas socks.

There's a sharp knock on the door a few minutes later and Louis is quick to open and smile at the raven-haired alpha. The man smiles back and gives Louis a hug, being ushered inside not a moment later.

"Niall," Louis shakes his friend awake slightly, Zayn running his fingers through his omega's hair. "C'mon, open your eyes."

Niall groans and blinks his eyes open, glaring slightly at his alpha, "What're you doin' here?"

Zayn frowns, "I wanted to see you, sweetheart. Louis told me everything and I'm so sorry I made you feel like that."

"Idiot," Niall pouts and pushes himself to sit and nuzzle into the alpha's chest. Zayn smiles as he sits on the couch and Niall crawls on his lap.

"I love you, baby," Zayn smiles and kisses the boy tenderly, smirking at hearing Niall whine into their kiss.

"I love you, too," Niall whispers, cheeks red in embarrassment as he lays his temple against Zayn's shoulder.

Louis smiles at them and decides on going back to his room to give the couple the chance to talk. He nuzzled under the covers and fell asleep with a brush of his thumb against his bottom lip.

~

"That's him," Niall points out the next day when he was out with Louis to do some food shopping. The guy he pointed out was tall, buff and had short brown hair. "The vampire I was talking to last night," he continues and flushed when the man turns to look their way and smirks.

"Well here he comes," Louis looks up at the man and sees the way he eyes Niall's neck, evidently looking for a bonding mark.

"It's nice to see you again, cutie," the man smiles and Niall shivers at the sight of his canines brushing against his lower lip. "I never got your name."

"N-Niall," the omega replies shyly. "Yours?"

" 'm Liam," the man half-smiles and Niall returns it gingerly. "I gotta say, I like you all shy and off alcohol. You look cute. Although, I didn't really mind having you throw yourself at me last night."

"I-I was not!" Niall's voice cracked and he blushes as it does, clearing his throat after. "Throwing myself at you, I mean. I have an alpha."

"The one you told me was texting his ex?" Liam smirks at Niall's innocent squeak as he leans closer to the omega.

"I-I... Stop it!" Niall hates being put on the spot, especially by someone as attractive as the man before him, who just so happens to be a vampire. Life is punishing him right now by not being able to mount the man right now, at the same time knowing he has an alpha and _shouldn't be thinking like this_. "We're fine now, not that is any of your business."

"Hm, that's too bad," Liam reaches out to thumb Niall's cheek and Louis slaps his hand away with a glare.

"Don't touch him," the omega speaks up. "Leave him alone."

"Feisty," Liam clicks his tongue and turns to look at Niall and send the boy a wink. "I hope to see you again soon," he turned on his heels and left before Niall could reply and Louis turned to look at his friend.

"Are you all right?" Louis suppresses his laugh at Niall's pout and his pink cheeks.

"Give me your jacket," Louis frowns but pulls off his Hodder and watches his friend tie it around his waist. "Don't say it —"

"He made you wet, didn't he?" Niall blushes darker at the words.

"I told you not to say it," Niall speaks through gritted teeth, cheeks still dark with a blush.

"Niall," Louis' voice was laced with concern and pity. It must be hard for Niall to understand why he was producing slick around someone who wasn't his alpha; who, on top of that, was a vampire. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I dunno," Niall shrugs, "I think I'll have to talk to Zayn about it."

"What do you think he'd say?" Louis asks, turning to go fetch a shopping cart to start taking the stuff they need.

"I have no fucking clue," Niall whimpers, "I know he doesn't _loathe_ them, he told me had a vampire boyfriend when he was younger. He won't be happy about my body's reaction to a vampire, though."

"That's true," Louis shakes his head at his friend's pout. "You just have to come clean about it. It's best for him to know as soon as possible."

"Yeah, you're right — ew," Louis looks up from the cereal boxes to see Niall looking immensely toward the end of the aisle. He frowns and follows his friend's line of sight to see the boy had seen none other than Zayn's ex-girlfriend, Gigi.

The girl was giggling away and texting on her phone, biting her lip suggestively. She looks up and flushes at seeing Niall looking her way. She pocketed her phone, cleared her throat and walked off.

"That was strange," Louis frowns, choosing the _Frosted Flakes_ cereal and taking two boxes.

It was safe to say Niall wasn't any help during the time they were picking the few things they were running low on. The blond continued to ramble on about _Gigi_ and _Zigi_ and how _I-wanna-kill-her_ speech.

"And I swear," Niall huffs and Louis knows he's about done with his incoherent rambling on a problem that only exists in his head. "I ride Zayn's knot better than she ever will," Louis chimes in the last sentence of Niall's rant and giggles at seeing his friend turn pink and glare at him.

"Haha," Niall mocks and rolls his eyes, thrusting the cash to Louis for his half of the grocery pays they share. "Hilarious," he mumbles as he shoves their bought items in recyclable bags.

Louis thanks the beta employee at the cash register and rolls his eyes at seeing the man _fucking_ _stamp_ _s_ his number to the back of it. Louis thanks him and shoves the change in his pocket, bawling up the receipt and throwing it away promptly. The beta makes an injured sound at this that Louis ignores, turning to leave with a swish to his hips.

"I'll kill him," Niall protests about the flirty beta, "Thinking he could get with my best friend, knotless cunt."

"I love you, too, babe," Louis smiles, kissing Niall's cheek.

"Is that —" Niall's whimper is laced with pain and Louis curses at seeing the scene before him.

Zayn had Gigi giggling, twirling her hair around her finger. Louis doesn't know who initiated it, but when he looks back up, they were kissing. Niall drops the few bags of groceries, and Louis knows this is a serious situation but he's so glad Niall didn't take the eggs, and charges toward the pair.

"What the hell!" Niall shoves Gigi off and looks up at Zayn, baby blues filled with tears. "Why," his voice is barely above a whisper and it wounded Zayn deeply to see his omega so distraught.

"Niall, it's not what you think!" Zayn tries to reason but gets ignored as the blonde runs off, tears streaming down his face.

Louis sighs and manages to pick up the groceries Niall dropped. He wanted to follow his friend but watches as Zayn does, Gigi stomping her foot and huffing in annoyance at being ignored. Louis couldn't step in for his friends this time, they needed to work things out on their own.

So the boy turned and walked home, instead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Niall, wait!" Zayn calls out after his omega, who he swears has never run this fast before. "Baby, please!"

"L-Leave me alone!" Niall's voice is broken and hoarse and Zayn hates himself for being the cause of it.

"Hey, hey, hey," Niall looks up as he's pulled, meeting warm brown eyes and he blushes. Liam cups his cheek and frowns at the tears in the baby blues. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing, 'm fine," Niall lies and looks up once Zayn is next to them, glaring at the man.

"Leave my omega alone," he growls and Liam pulls Niall behind himself before looking up. Zayn's eyes go from red with anger to their natural hazel in a second's notice, lips parted in shock. "Liam?"

Niall's eyebrows scrunch together, looking up at the man as he spoke, "Zayn, oh my, God." The man's smile was genuine and it almost split his face with it. Niall hates how adorable the man looks and how flushed he feels at the way his face lights up.

"You two k-know each other?" Niall's eyes are the bluest they've ever been and Zayn smiles at the vision that is his beautiful omega.

"Yes, we, uh, we do," Liam looks down at Niall, his smile never faltering, it makes Niall's cheek heat up.

"Niall," Zayn sighs, taking a step closer to the omega, "We need to talk, sweetheart, please."

"Why? So you can break up with me and leave me for Gigi?" Niall whimpers at the thought and Zayn sees Liam's face crumble in sadness at the words.

"No, baby boy," Zayn cups Niall's face and thumbs the boy's cheeks. Niall holds onto Zayn's wrists, pouting up at the man. "I would never do that. I love you and you know that. She said she wanted to talk and I said yes. I kept gushing on about you and when she saw you, she kissed me. That's it, that's all that happened."

"So... you're not gonna leave me for her?" Niall's frustrated, little pout makes Zayn coo and kiss the boy. Liam watches jealously, he doesn't know who he wants to be more, Zayn or Niall.

"Never, baby, of course not," Zayn smiles at Niall's rosy cheeks and pink lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Niall giggles when Zayn bumps his nose against his.

"I guess I better leave you two," Liam offers a sad smile and Zayn frowns, watching Liam turn to leave.

"Wait," Niall and Zayn sync up, "Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?" Niall asks, having taken Liam's hand in his before the man left. Zayn drops his hands from Niall's face and realizes the boy had Louis' jacket around his waist and he could smell the boy's arousal loud and clear.

"Like, just us two?" Liam questions.

"The three of us," Zayn replies and Niall smiles up at his alpha, letting go of Liam's hand.

"I'd love it if we could catch up and I know Niall would love to get to know you," Niall turns to look at Zayn and sends him an apologetic smile, knowing the man must've sensed his body producing slick.

"Sure, I'd love to," Liam smiles and Zayn hates how his heart goes all mushy at the sight. He feels the same when Niall fucking breathes.

"Great! How about tomorrow? Say five-ish?" Niall sways as he spoke to the vampire, who ruffled his blond hair and made Niall's cheek darken at the attention.

"Sounds good, doll," they decide on the cafe a little further down that caters to both wolves and vampires. It's a cute little cafe where one can find the biggest mix between the two species. Even though they live peacefully together ever since the war between them ended, they don't tend to have much in common and often find themselves with their own groups.

As soon as they parted and Liam was far away from earshot, Zayn decided to ask Niall something he was dreading the answer to, "Your body has been reacting to him, hasn't it?"

Niall's fingers in his tighten and the omega bit his lip before nodding, "Yes... i-it has. I couldn't help it and I was scared to tell you because I didn't want you to get mad at me." Niall whimpers when Zayn's quiet for a moment too long and he shivers at his alpha's growl at the noise. "Say something, please."

"Liam and I... we used to be a couple," Zayn blushes when Niall stops and looks at him with that cute shocked face he gets. It's almost child-like and it makes Zayn swoon. "We broke up because if our parents, we were young when we dated. I never thought I'd see him again."

"And?" Niall pushed, wanting to know more about the subject.

"I didn't know I still felt something for him," Zayn frowns, voice low and muffled. If Niall wasn't so attuned to Zayn's entire being, mated or not, he wouldn't have been able to understand.

"It's okay that you do," Niall carried on the slow walk back to his and Louis' place. "If it makes you happy."

"What about us?"

"I'll just have to get used to the idea of sharing you," Niall giggles at Zayn's shy smile and kisses his alpha's cheek. "He's so hot, though, fuck."

Zayn joins Niall in his laughter.

~

"Niall, thank God," Louis pulls Niall into a tight embrace and nuzzles into his friend's shoulder. "I was so worried about you two idiots."

"We're fine," Zayn reassures as Niall giggles when his friend kisses his cheek, "Aren't we, baby?"

"Yeah, we are," Niall smiles up at the man and kisses him when the alpha comes close enough, fingers tangling in his hair.

"That's great," Louis sighs, relief washing off of him in waves. He doesn't know what he'd do if they broke up, he roots for their relationship more than is deemed healthy.

Niall pulls Louis to the couch to sit down and the omega blinks up at his friend. Niall was positively glowing with flushed cheeks, fluffy hair and a wide smile on his lips. Louis giggles as Niall bounces slightly, poking his sides.

"What got you all happy so suddenly?" Louis looks up at Zayn who has a fond smile directed at his omega and a blush on his face.

Niall proceeds to tell him about Liam, about the non-official-date and Zayn's past with him — when the man gives him a nod of approval to do so, of course. Louis can't believe his friend's excitement on the quote-unquote date with this vampire; he's only seen Niall this excited when he had his first date with Zayn. Louis was told all the details to when his friend arrived, flushed pink and a giggling, happy mess.

"You're beaming, too," Louis refers to Zayn and the alpha blushes red, making his omega giggle.

"I've never seen him blush so much. It's so adorable!" Niall gushes and stands to wrap his arms around his alpha and nuzzle into his chest. Zayn kisses the top of Niall's head and rests his cheek against the blond halo of hair. "Louis, you can come too!" Niall gasps, smiling at his friend.

"Oh, no, I have no business being there," Louis declines, standing to begin unpacking the groceries and put them where they belong in the kitchen. "It's a... whatever you wanna call it, between the three of you."

"Aw, come on! Who's to say you won't meet someone there!" Niall pouts up at his friend, arms still wrapped around his alpha and leaning against his chest.

"No, Niall," Louis rolls his eyes at Niall's whine for attention and for his friend to just say yes. "Whine all you want. My answer is still no," Louis puts the grocery bags away for later use and crosses his arms over his chest, hip sticking out under his oversized sweater.

"Ugh, fine, whatever," Niall takes Zayn's hand and guides the man into his bedroom, the lock of the door being audibly turned. Louis groans, knowing his friend tends to have sex with Zayn once the lock is on and Niall is quite vocal during sexual activities.

"Fuck you," Louis mumbles under his breath and takes his wallet and pulls on his slip-on Vans. It's best to be out of the house when these two decide to be sexual.

He decided to go to the small cafe down the street and wait for them to finish. He ordered a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin, sitting at one of the booths once he was handed his order. He crossed his legs underneath him as he blows on the warm drink and takes a sip, both hands wrapped around the paper cup.

He really enjoyed the cafe, it was always warm and smelt like cinnamon, which reminded Louis of Christmas. The cafe was known for housing to both vampire and werewolves' needs and was often crowded. Today was not one of those days due to the few people there. Most were in pairs, smiling and giggling at each other and Louis frowns at seeing he's the only one sitting alone. He dislikes the attention it brings and mostly comes here with Niall and Zayn...

"Hey, you okay?" Louis blinks up at the voice that snaps him out of his thoughts, meeting warm green eyes.

"Oh, y-yeah, 'm fine," Louis smiles softly at the man and the stranger returns it, canines caressing soft, plump bottom lip. A vampire.

"Y'know," the man sits across from Louis, his own drink in hand. A warm drink due to the steam coming off the top in waves. "A pretty thing like yourself shouldn't be here alone."

Louis blushes and shyly takes another sip of his drink. "Thank you."

"Sure thing, babydoll," the man smirks, thumb pressing against the sharpness of his canine as Louis blushes a darker shade of pink.

"Louis," the man quirks an eyebrow and Louis giggles, "My name's Louis."

"Harry," the man gave him a two-fingered salute and went to take a sip of the drink between his hands. "You smell amazing," Harry notes and smirks as Louis' shocking blue eyes widen at the words. "Relax, babydoll, 'm not gonna hurt ya. Although, I would love a sip."

"I'll think about it," Louis shrugs nonchalantly, smirking into his cup as he drinks when the vampire's lips part in shock. It was obvious he didn't expect the reply and thought Louis would continue to shy away and blush.

"Fine by me," Harry smiles, taking a sip from his drink again. The atmosphere between them grew silent yet comforting, Louis didn't mind it. He offered half his muffin to the man and the vampire took it with thanks.

"I gotta go," Harry stands after scribbling his number on a napkin and offering it to Louis who took it shyly. "Hopefully I can see you tomorrow? If that's okay with you?"

Louis smiles and nods, "I'd love to, definitely."

"Awesome," Louis squeaks when his cheek is pecked by the man, cheeks flushing at the cheeky wink he was offered. "See ya, babydoll."

"Bye," Louis bit his lip hard as the man exits, and maybe he looked at the man's ass as he did but that was something he'd take to the grave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Z-Zayn," Niall whimpers as the alpha mouths at his neck, licking the taut skin. His hand held Niall's wrists over the boy's head, hips grinding against Niall's covered cock. "Don't tease."

"It's fun too," he smirks, leaning down to capture Niall's mouth in a kiss. The blonde kisses back hungrily, letting his mouth be dominated and bottom lip to be bitten down on.

Zayn pulls back to yank Niall's shirt over his head and discard it somewhere, mouth attaching to the boy's nipple. Niall mewls, fingers tangling in Zayn's hair as the man sucks and licks at his hard bud. His legs wrap around Zayn's waist, circling his hips against his alpha's in pure need. He fucking needed the man to knot him right now and fill him.

"Please," Niall whines as Zayn licks up his chest, pulling back to take own shirt off and discard it. Niall's eyes rake Zayn's tattoo-covered chest and his mouth waters at the godly sight before him.

"You're drooling, baby," Zayn teases and smirks at seeing Niall blush at his words. "And my cock hasn't even made an appearance," Niall groans at the words, salivating to suck the man down his throat until it's raw.

Niall flips them over and goes to undress, naked body rubbing down on Zayn's covered dick, wetting the spot with his slick. "Please, sir," Niall purrs and cries out when Zayn reaches back to push two fingers into him, curling against his walls. "Fuck," Niall curses as a third finger as pushed inside of him, causing him to drip against Zayn's jeans.

"Take my cock out, baby boy," Niall does as told, skin flushed as he blindly pulls the man's cock free and it slaps against his ass. "Think you can handle my cock on your own?" Zayn smirks when Niall glares at him, taking the base of his cock and sinking down on it when Zayn pulled back his fingers.

"I've t-taken your cock before, idiot," Niall's snarky remark comes out as a pitiful whimper for more. Zayn manages to undress while Niall's impaled on his cock, easily picking the boy up to kick off his shoes and toe-off his socks and slacks.

Niall gasps as Zayn's cock nuzzles into him deeper from being in the man's arms, wrapping his own around his neck and kissing him. Zayn sits back and Niall scurries to start bouncing on the man's lap, his ass slapping against Zayn's tan thighs.

Zayn smirks as Niall moans into their kiss, pulling back to suck on his neck. The Pakistani man groans, holding Niall by his hips as he laid back on the bed. Niall's hands are on the man's chest as leverage while he bounces on his alpha's cock, his slick helping the man's girth slide with ease.

"Baby looks so good taking my cock," Zayn taunts and Niall whimpers when Zayn bucks into him, grazing his prostate. "Did I reach your spot?"

"Y-yes," Niall digs his nails into Zayn's chest, leaning over the man to kiss him as he circles his hips on his cock. Niall's face was red in embarrassment and sexual frustration because Zayn was laying back with a cheeky smile plastered on his face and Niall couldn't reach his prostate. Niall was ready to cry at the ache in his dick and the need to come all over the dark-skinned man under him. "Please," he whimpers, " 'anna cum."

"But you look so cute, such a little mess for me," Zayn bucks his hips again and Niall groans, bouncing on the man's cock, swiveling his hips to try and find his prostate.

"Please, daddy," Niall bats his eyelashes and pouts, bottom lip red and wet.

"Fuck, baby," Zayn's hand wraps around Niall's throat, not hard enough to cause him harm but hard enough that had Niall a mess on top of him. He fucks his hips upward into the boy, groaning at how wet and warm Niall's walls were around his dick. "You're always so needy for me."

"Yes, daddy, only you," Niall moans when Zayn fucks into him faster, ass bouncing with the force and skin turning pink.

"Such a good boy," Zayn groans, kissing Niall's shoulder and licking the boy's bond gland as his free arm wraps around Niall's body to properly plunge into his awaiting heat. Niall cries out, throat bared and nails digging into Zayn's shoulders. His walls cling to the man's cock, stomach coiling with his nearing climax when Zayn finds his prostate and abuses it.

"Daddy!" Niall sobs when Zayn's knot begins to catch at his rim while his small prick leaked pre-cum on the man's chest.

Niall moans, thighs shaking as he came across the man's chest, nosing the man's jaw as he pants. He whimpers as Zayn milks him, spurts of white coating their pressed chests. Zayn comes and his knot fattens and locks on his rim, filling him with his seed. Niall purrs at the warm feeling, stomach pudgy where the man was nuzzled into and his cum filled him.

"Baby," Zayn brushes Niall's hair back, kissing the boy's nose and releasing the hold on his throat. "You look so cute all fucked out."

Niall pouts at the loss around his throat and the man's words, giggling when his face is covered in kisses by the man, nose crinkling. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Zayn smiles and kisses the boy, cooing when Niall yawns and blinks slowly up at him. "Is my baby tired?"

"Mmhm," Niall hums, nuzzling into the man's chest and gasping when more cum spurts inside of him. "Jesus," Niall pants at the tug on his rim when he shifts.

"C'mere," Zayn holds Niall to his chest while he flips them on their sides. He kisses the boy, thumbing his hip and smiling at Niall's giggle. "Go to sleep, baby."

Niall doesn't need much coaxing to nuzzle into the man's chest and for his eyelids to become heavy just as strong arms wrapped around his body.

~

Louis can't help the smile plastered on his face as he walks back to his apartment, phone number already saved to his phone and napkin in his pocket. He was very excited for tomorrow and just the thought made him giddy. Maybe he shouldn't be so trusting with someone he just met, especially if that someone is a vampire, but he doesn't particularly care at the moment.

Hi. I know this is so lame that I am ALREADY texting you but I wanted to make sure you're up for tomorrow?

Louis hates himself for hitting sent, but there was no other way to know if the man was simply flirting or genuinely wanted to go on a... date? with him.

Hey, babydoll. Yes, totally up for tomorrow. Say 4:30? x

The omega squeals at the reply, blindly going to open the door of his apartment with his key and closing it behind himself. He replies as he toes-off his shoes.

That sounds perfect. Can't wait. x

He smiles, pushing his phone into his back pocket as he walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"Why are you so happy?" Louis chokes on his drink when he looks up and sees Niall looking his way with a suggestive smirk.

"Nothing, yeah, nothing," he dismisses and drinks the rest of his water, cleaning off his palms by rubbing them against his thighs.

"You're lying," Niall accuses, pouting as Louis kisses his cheek and ruffles his hair. "Why are you smiling? You never smile like this when I indirectly kick you out to have sex with Zayn."

Louis blushes and clears his throat, "Let's just say... I'm glad to have been kicked out today."

"What the hell does that mean?" Niall whines when Louis only kisses his cheek and giggles. "That's not fair, I tell you everything."

Louis hums, "Alright, alright, fair enough." He gushes to his friend about the man he met in a heartbeat. His name, the unnatural prettiness of his green eyes, his smirk, and those fucking dimples. Louis hates how turned on those dimples make him, it's not fair the man looks so godly.

"I'm going too," Niall declares when Louis tells the omega about their quote-unquote date tomorrow. "I'm not leaving you alone with a vampire you barely know."

Louis groans, face in his hands as he shakes his head, "You're not going to show up on my date!"

"My date is there, too, half an hour after yours," Niall smirks and crosses his arms when Louis' lips part in shock and realization. He completely forgot about Niall's date there. Niall kisses his cheek and giggles, "You can't get rid of me that easily," Louis frowns and rests his head against the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

"I swear, Niall," Louis pouts and crosses his arms, "Don't you dare do anything."

"Me?" Niall fakes a hurt expression, gasping, "I am offended you would accuse me of such a thing. I would never."

Louis groans, rubbing his face where he sat on the couch, "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Niall giggles, going to sit next to his friend and wrap his arms around him, kissing his cheek, "You love me and you can't live without me."

"And I hate that that's true," Louis nuzzles into his friend's embrace and lets his nose get kissed in return.

"I love you, too," Niall smiles, blue eyes bright. "Do you need help with your first date outfit?"

"I was just gonna wear jeans and a sweater," Louis shrugs, legs thrown over Niall's lap and arms around his waist.

"Leggings, no jeans," Niall wiggles his brows suggestively and Louis blushes, "They show off your ass, especially if you use one of your thongs."

"It's a first date, not a hookup!" Louis declares, face red in embarrassment, "I don't need to use that."

"C'mon, flaunt your ass a bit, get him hooked on you," Niall shrugs, not seeing the problem in Louis showing off his ass, even a little, during his first date with the man he's been gushing on about. "It's not that big of a deal."

"God, fine!" Louis pretends to be persuaded when in actuality, he wished he would've thought of that himself. He knows how crazy some alphas get with his ass – who's to say a vampire won't have the same reaction.

Niall giggles, nuzzling into Louis' feathery hair and tightens his hold around his friend's petite frame. Both omegas look up when Niall's bedroom door opens and out comes Zayn, jeans unbuttoned and briefs peaking from the waistband.

"Hi," Niall goes shy, cheeks pink and Louis giggles at Niall's change in confidence. His friend was always electric and bouncing off of walls, yet Zayn grounds him and makes him feel shy, the contrast is utterly adorable.

"Hey, baby," Zayn's voice is groggy with sleep and Niall bites his bottom lip at the sight.

"Did we wake you up?" Louis asks, sitting up and seeing Niall stand and go to hug the man, receiving a kiss to his forehead.

"Light sleeper," Zayn reminds, shrugging. All alphas tend to be light sleepers, especially if one is mated or expecting. They tend to stay on high alert during pregnancy and once they're mated because of the bond they create. Even though Niall and him aren't mated yet, their bond is deep enough that when Niall isn't next to him, Zayn only sleeps for a short time.

"Louis has a date tomorrow, too!" Niall bounces at Zayn's side, "Around the same time as ours."

"It's not that big of a deal," Louis tries to brush off but his blush says otherwise.

"Yes, it is! Especially since he's a vampire," Niall continues to speak about Louis' date, making his friend whine.

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Harry," Louis bites back a smile at the mere mention of the man.

"Want me to ask Liam and see if he knows him?" Zayn asks, thumbing Niall's side.

"No," Louis answered at the same time Niall said, "Yes."

"Why not?" Niall whines, pouting at his friend.

"Because that's a little weird," Louis giggles at Niall's glare, "It's strange to ask, even if they do know each other, we'll find out eventually."

"He's right," Zayn laughs when Niall hits his torso playfully and directs the glare to him now, "Sorry, baby."

Louis jumps when his phone buzzes, fishing it out and seeing it was Harry calling him.

"Hey," Louis breathes into the phone line, pushing Niall away when the Irishman went to listen.

"Hi, babydoll," Harry is smiling and Louis doesn't know how he can tell but loves that he does, "Sorry for calling so suddenly."

"That's, uh, that's okay," Louis stumbles and cringes at himself for doing so. He licks himself in his room when Niall still presses on to try and listen to his conversation.

"You don't have to be so shy with me, y'know?" Harry chuckles. "I don't bite."

Louis almost laughs at the man's attempt at a joke, but bites his lip to surprise it, "Um, o-okay."

"Although, you do sound adorable," Louis blushes, taking a seat on his bed, "I wonder what else you'll get shy over."

"I-I – w-what do you mean?" Louis' mind is on overdrive when the only connection he makes is how would you react if we ever had sex? And maybe the thought of having the vampire fucking him into a mattress makes him wet, but if it does, he'd never tell.

~

"You look so cute!" Niall gushes, hugging Louis' pillow close.

"You think so?" Louis bites his lip as he looks at his reflection. He had shave thoroughly and had put on a cotton pair of Calvin Klein thongs with his black leggings, an oversized cream-colored sweater hanging off one shoulder and exposing his collarbone.

"Of course I do," Niall scoffed, offended Louis would even ask such a question, "He's gonna love you in that."

Louis blushes, smiling at his friend when he turned toward him. "Fuck, is that the time?" Louis eyes his phone when it lights up, signaling a text message and sees the screen show 4:18. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he pulls on socks and his grey Vans, quickly tying them off.

"Be careful!" Niall calls after his friend when Louis grabs his phone and rushes out the front door.

The message was from Harry, saying that if he wanted to order anything for Louis. He said yes, a hot chocolate and thanked the man, telling him he's on his way.

Louis got to the cafe at exactly 4:30, almost sighing in relief that he made it in time. He spots the man immediately when he walked in, in the same booth they met the day prior. Louis smiles and walks over, giggling when the man stands to bring him in a hug.

Harry was much taller than Louis by the way he had to bend down to wrap his arms around Louis' waist and rest his chin on the top of Louis' hair. Louis was the perfect height to nuzzle into the man's throat and collarbones and the thought made Louis' heart beat a little faster.

"Hey, babydoll," Harry greets, kissing Louis' cheek before gesturing Louis' to take a seat. When the omega does, he sits across from him. "It's nice to see you again."

"You, too," Louis smiles and Harry swoons at the way the boy's eyes crinkle, "I was excited for today."

"I was, too," Harry confesses, dimpling adorably at the soft boy, "I bothered my friend all day about you."

"I did the same with mine," Louis blushes, thanking the man when he's given the hot chocolate ordered for him. "Helped me pick out my clothes, too."

"Well, now I know who to thank. You look lovely in that," Harry licks his lips as he eyes the omega across from him, who blushes at the stare and takes a timid sip from his drink.

"T-thank you," Louis bites his lower lip as the man picks out a piece of his cookie.

"I'd offer a piece but it has blood," the man speaks, licking the chocolate from the corner of his mouth. Every pastry offered had a vampire-friendly option that included blood icing, filling or batter depending on what it was.

"I'm willing to try," Louis scrunches his nose when the man raises a questioning brow at him. "Don't knock it till you try it."

Harry smirks, offering the cookie to Louis who breaks a piece off and pushes it between his parted lips. He licks the crumbs and melted chocolate from his fingertips and smirks at the way Harry observes him. 

The cookie had a sweet aftertaste but overall was bitter where it was supposed to taste fulfilling for the vampires. He crinkles his nose as he swallows, tongue sticking out, "No, that was really bad."

Harry laughs, dimples deep as he threw his head back, "You get used to it." Harry licks his thumb where a smudge of chocolate was located, "I prefer these over the regular ones."

"And why is that?" Louis can't help but laugh along with the man, going to take another sip of his warm drink to try and rid himself of the bitter feeling in his mouth.

"Too sweet," Harry crinkles his nose, "If there's nothing else, I'll drink it, but I have to drink blood straight after."

"Got a favorite?" Louis leans back in the booth, legs pulled up to his chest and calves resting on the edge of the table.

"O positive," Harry licks his lips and Louis giggles because that's his own. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Louis shrugs, a half-smile tugging on his lips, "That just so happens to be my blood type."

"I bet you'd taste great," Harry smirks as Louis blushes and averts his eyes, looking at the man's ring-cladded hands instead. Louis watches the man reach a hand over to tilt his head back with the side of his index finger, "And I'm not talking about the blood."

Louis gasps, hand reaching up to take the man's hand and wrap his hand around Harry's pinky and ring finger. He tugs the fingers back and blushes, leaning over to peck the corner of the man's lips, hand still around his fingers, "Would you like a taste?"


	5. Chapter 5

Louis somehow found himself back in his shared apartment, pinned to the closed door of his bedroom as Harry kissed him sensually. His thongs and leggings were drenched, sticking to his bottom and making him uncomfortable.

"H-Harry," Louis whines as the man licks into his mouth. One of the man's hands was holding his wrists up, while the other trailed down the side of Louis' body.

"You look so pretty all whiny," Louis flushes at the words, swallowing as the man kisses down his neck. His hand snaked around Louis' back, pressing into his hole through his clothing. "So wet, too," Harry smirks and Louis gasps when the man rubs his rim through his thin clothes. "Is that for me?"

"Y-yes," Louis hates how hotter Harry gets when he's cocky and confident and smirking. The omega squeaks when he's picked up, legs around the man's waist and lips meeting as Harry sat back on the bed, Louis perched on his lap.

Louis jumps in surprise when Harry's fingers tug his leggings and underwear down, cupping the curve of his arse. Louis lets the man undress him until he's completely bare on the man's lap, smearing his pants with his slick.

"Lay across my lap," Harry states, pecking Louis' lips before pulling back and watching Louis do so. The omega perched his ass up on his knees, leaning over Harry's lap and laying his head on his crossed arms. "Fuck," Harry curses, a sharp smack delivered to Louis' plum bottom, who groans at the wonderful sting and the man's rings biting into his ass.

"God," Louis breathes when the man pushes two fingers into him, biting his lip at the view of Louis' rim swallowing his digits. Louis shivers at the coldness of the rings pressing into his rim, making his dick dribble pre-cum.

Harry smirks as Louis moans when he pumps his fingers steadily inside his willing body. The omega grips his thigh when he curls his fingers inside of him, watching the dip of his back tighten at the touch. Harry bit his lip when Louis begins to push back against his fingers and moan, seeing the boy's ass ripple.

"Please —" Louis is cut off by his own groan when Harry pushes in a third finger, slick dripping down the man's hand and sliding down Louis' inner thighs.

"So needy," Harry teases, tugging on Louis' rim just to hear the boy cry out and entrance to clench around the intrusion. He coos when Louis whimpers once he pulls his fingers out of the boy. "Ass up on the bed," Louis nods, panting as he gets into the position asked of him, gripping the bed sheets underneath him as he pressed his cheek to the mattress.

His ass was directed at the side of the bed, feeling it dip as the man settled on his knees on the floor. Louis flushes when Harry sucks on his fingers coated in Louis' slick, gasping when he felt pressure in his hole. Harry was spreading out his rim with his thumbs hooked inside of him, tongue pushing into him and making Louis groan at the wet intrusion.

Louis' cock was weeping pre-cum, toes curled as Harry lapped at his entrance with his tongue, nipping on his rim. The man smirks and Louis can feel it on his thigh when the man kisses the spot.

"Can I bite you?" Harry asks, teeth aching to taste the boy as he licks the boy's passage, massaging with walls with his tongue.

"Yes, you c-can," Louis breaths, screaming when the curve of his ass was bitten, Harry's hand around the boy's thigh to keep him still. Louis came at the sting, moaning as Harry took large swallows of his blood. "Oh, my God."

"Hm," Harry pulls back with a hum, licking his lips. "You do taste good," he smirks at how Louis whimpers when he licks the boy's entrance still stretched around his thumbs. "Want me to stop?"

"No! N-no, please," Louis blushes at how needy and breathless he sounds, begging for this man to keep touching him until he can't take it anymore. "P-please keep going."

"Alright, baby," Harry pushes two fingers into Louis' heat, thumb on the opposite hand still stretching the boy's rim so he could push his tongue alongside his fingers. Louis moans, bucking back into the man's face and quickly apologizing for it. "It's okay, baby. Don't have to apologize," Harry grins, nipping the boy's ass and sucking a hickey into his arse.

"Jesus," Louis whines, letting Harry fuck his fingers and tongue inside of him until he came a second time, crying out at the stimulation of the ma's tongue massaging his walls.

"So pretty," Harry pulls Louis up after sucking his fingers clean, slack body against his chest. Louis leans his head back on Harry's shoulder, the man's arm snaked around his waist to hold him upright.

He pulls the soiled flat sheet from the mattress so he can lay Louis back on the fitted sheet. He crawls up Louis' body and smiles as the boy wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Louis whines into Harry's mouth at the taste of blood mixed with his arousal on the man's tongue, shivering as the roof of his mouth was licked.

"Harry —" Louis groans when the man takes his hand and bites the softness of his inner wrist, cock half-hard again at the stimulation.

He sees the vampire's eyes flash red once as he held Louis' other arm over his head, still swallowing the boy's blood down. Louis whines, feeling very light-headed and squeezing the man's hips with his thighs to try and get him to pull away.

"H-Harry, slow d-down," he pleas, the numbness of the bite spreading down to his fingertips and up to his elbow. He felt nauseous, swallowing past the lump in his throat as he pants. His heartbeat quickens, letting him feel the thumping at the base of his neck without touching the spot. "Too — too much. H-Have to... to slow down."

Louis blinks up at the man until his eyes become glassy and distant, breathing shallow, almost panting. Those beautiful blues not focused on him anymore is what made Harry pull back after licking the incision closed, swallowing the last sip of the boy's blood.

He usually never lost control like this, always knew how much blood to take before the person felt any discomfort. Louis' blood was just so sweet and filling, he couldn't find the will to pull away just yet.

"Baby? Louis? Oh, fuck," Harry taps the side of Louis' face with his fingers, pulling his shirt off to drape over Louis' hips. He would hate someone else looking at Louis so vulnerable and naked. "Louis? Louis, can you look at me?"

"C-Can't —" his head lulls to the side and Harry pressed two fingers at the side of his neck, feeling his rapid heartbeat. His breathing evened out and Harry curses, eyes looking up when he hears the front door open and close, followed by laughter.

Harry opens the door and sees the blond omega jump and look up at him, cheeks flushed. The dark-haired alpha growls at the stranger, eyes red in a warning. 

"Harry?" the man sighs a breath of relief at seeing Liam, his friend's eyebrows threated in concern. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"L-Louis, he's — I —" the man groans and Niall pushes past the shirtless man into Louis' room and gasps at seeing his friend's pale body.

"What did you do!" Niall cries out, going to sit next to Louis' body and bring the boy's head in his lap. "Louis?" the blonde had tears in his eyes because Louis looked, and the thought terrified Niall, dead. He was still and pale and if it wasn't for the thumping he spotted at the side of his neck, he would've believed he was.

"You drained him?" Liam hisses, pulling Harry to the side when the man tried to go back inside the room. Zayn was at Niall's side in a second, telling him that Louis would be alright and they just needed to monitor him until he woke up.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Liam blinks at Harry's response, surprised. "I hadn't realized I drank so much from him."

"You're always so careful," Harry sighs, face in his hands, "Why did you lose control with him?"

"I think it was his blood. It tasted... different, so... refreshing?" Harry hates himself for having hurt Louis.

"Leave! I want him outta here!" Niall shoves Harry back from Liam, t-shirt being thrown at him. "You hurt my friend, asshole."

"I better leave, too," Liam says to the blonde when Harry pulls his shirt on and exits the apartment, smiling when Niall pouts at his words. "I'm worried about him now... if what I think is true."

"What is that?" Niall blushes when Liam cups his cheek.

"I wish I could say," Liam pecks Niall's lips and smiles at the small gasp he receives in return. "I don't want to jinx anything."

"Alright," Niall nods, looking up when Zayn walks into the room to peck Liam's cheek.

"We'll see you soon?" Zayn asks as Niall nuzzles into the vampire's embrace.

"Definitely, yeah," he smiles, kissing the top of Niall's head before bidding the pair goodbye and rushing out after his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"Louis, thank God," Niall breathes out when he sees Louis sitting up on his bed when he walked into the bedroom to check on him.

"What —" Louis whines at the thumping in his head, blinking up at his friend when he was handed a sports drink.

"Drink, you need it," Niall doesn't leave room for arguing and Louis unscrews the twist in the cap to take mouthfuls of the liquid. "How are you feeling?"

"Icky," Louis scrunches his nose in discomfort at the ache in the back of his thigh. "What — oh," Louis remembers what happened, washing over him like a wave, cold and sudden. "Where is he?"

"I told him to leave," Niall crosses his arms over his chest and tells Louis to keep drinking. Louis rolls his eyes but does as told because he's very thirsty and finds himself finishing the sports drink, pouting up at his friend when he does. "Want another one?"

"Just a water, please," Louis thanks Niall when he takes the empty sports drink bottle and returns with a water bottle in its place. "I'll admit it was scary," Louis confesses after taking a sip of the cold liquid, "when I was slipping from consciousness, I mean. Other than that, I was very turned on."

"You're actually insane," Niall glares at his friend who giggles innocently back at him.

"How did he react to me passing out?"

Niall sighs and sits on the bed, "He was really worried and beating himself up over it. I was surprised about how genuine he seemed."

Louis smiles, "I really like him, is that crazy? It's crazy."

Nial laughs, "A little crazy after what just happened," he smiles at his friend's flushed cheeks, "but if he makes you happy."

"He does and we barely know each other," Louis whines, taking another sip of water and licking his lips after, "It's a little terrifying."

"That's honestly what terrifies you? Not the fact that he almost drained you?" Niall scoffs in disbelief as Louis smiles innocently up at his friend.

"I'm gonna call him," Louis bats away Niall's hand when his friend reaches for his mobile, going to click on Harry's contact to call him.

It rings and rings until Louis is tired of the noise and it echoes inside his head. He frowns when there's no answer and no answering machine set up to leave me a message.

"He... He didn't answer," Louis licks his lips, looking down at his mobile as if it deeply offended at the object. "Maybe he's just busy. Yeah, that's it, he's busy."

"Louis —"

"No, it's fine, Niall," Louis swallows past the lump in his throat, screwing the water bottle shut and going to put it on his nightstand. "I'm tired so I'm gonna rest a little longer, alright?"

Niall frowns but knows there's no way to talk Louis out of that. He just nods, kisses his friend's cheek and walks out the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

"How is he?" Zayn asks when Niall walks into his room and curls against his side. He wraps an arm around the boy and kisses his forehead.

"He was fine until he called Harry and he didn't answer," Niall looks up at Zayn, blue eyes sad as they lock with breathtaking hazel. "I think he's hurting more than he lets on."

"What are you going to do, then? Because knowing you, you won't leave this alone."

Niall smiles innocently up at his alpha, "Do you know where Liam lives?"

"No," Zayn laughs, "But I'm sure I can ask for you."

"Thank you," Niall kisses the man, fingers tangling in the hair on the nape of his neck, "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

~

"Hi," Liam smiles at Niall and Zayn who are at the doorstep of his house. Niall is the first one to hug him and kiss his jaw and he happily hugs back with a smile. Zayn kisses his cheek and hugs him after, laying his cheek on the man's shoulder.

Liam ushers the pair inside and laughs when Niall looks around for Harry, cheeks red with anger. "He's not here," Liam tells the boy, arms wrapping around Niall from behind to see the boy giggle.

"Well, where is he? He hurt my friend and I'm going to shove my foot up his ass," Niall rants and pouts cutely when Zayn and Liam coo at him.

"I dunno. I only hear him come in late and he's gone by the time I wake up," Liam shrugs, "Tea?" he asks and gets a yes from both of them.

He places water to boil on the stove and smiles at the sofa where Niall is in the process of climbing on Zayn's lap and curling into the man's chest. "Li?" he hums when Niall calls for him, blue eyes wide and bottom lip bitten down on, "C'mere, please."

Liam makes his way over and sits next to Zayn, smiling as Niall crawls into his lap and nuzzles into his chest. Zayn lays his cheek on Liam's shoulder and thumbs Niall's pink cheek, hearing the omega giggle at the attention.

"You're such a baby," Zayn leans down to kiss Niall and smirks when the omega whines.

"I'm your baby," Niall sticks his tongue out and laughs when his sides are tickled by Liam. He looks up at the man, fingers tangling in the hair of the nape of his neck to kiss him, shivering when the man growls as Niall grinds on him, "A-and yours."

"You are," Liam hums and pulls Niall's hips closer, bucking into him. Niall gasps and grips his shoulders, whimpering at the dampening feeling in his underwear.

"Did you get wet?" Zayn teases and coos when Niall eagerly nods and leans over to kiss him.

Zayn and Liam watch as Niall drops on his knees between the vampire's parted thighs and palms the man through his jeans. Liam groans, neck craning to the side to kiss Zayn as Niall pulls out his dick and strokes it.

Niall whimpers at the size of the man and shyly licks the pre-cum wetting the man's head. Liam grunts as Niall engulfs the head of his cock and sucks around him, hand pumping his shaft. Liam throws his head back, Zayn licking and kissing his neck as Niall's mouth worked on his dick.

"Jesus Christ," Liam curses as Niall gags around his cock, eyes watering as his spit dribbles down his chin. Zayn knows Liam loves to have his cock sucked and his mouth waters at the sight of the omega on his knees.

"Need a drink?" Zayn offers his wrist and moans when Liam steadies his arm to bite into. Niall groans at the view, cock hard in his sweats as Liam takes down mouthfuls of Zayn's blood before pulling back to lick the incision clean. "God, I missed that," Zayn says and cups Liam's face to kiss the man, metallic on his tongue.

"Me too," Liam breathes, face twisting in pleasure when Niall licks his sack, sucking on the spot before engulfing the man's girth in his mouth once more. Liam palms Zayn through his trousers and the man whines at the feeling, freeing his cock and shivering as Liam pumps him lazily. His body was turned toward the man's side, one leg underneath him as he bucked into the touch.

Niall was hard at the view of Zayn so submissive in Liam's hands, especially when he knew how dominant Zayn could be in bed. He groans around Liam's cock, bopping his head on the man and cock head slamming into the back of his throat repetitively.

Liam is kissing Zayn's neck, arm bringing the man's body closer by the waist and other hand pumping him rapidly. His cock was weeping heavily and a dark red in need, panting for his release. Niall makes a happy sound when Liam moans and cums down his throat, swallowing the wonderful load and cursing at how good the man tastes.

Niall pulls back and licks his lips, seeing Liam pull his hand back from Zayn's cock and his alpha to groan. Niall pulls the man's thighs open and engulfs his cock next, humming at the familiar taste. Zayn grips Niall's hair and fucks into his mouth, making Niall gag and tears to slide down his cheek but he loved all of it.

"Fuck," Zayn curses, coming quickly down Niall's throat and shivering at the feeling of Niall licking him clean. Niall pulls back and giggles up at the breathless men, squealing when he's picked up by Liam and set on the man's lap. "Liam —" Zayn tries to reason but the vampire bites into Niall's clavicle and makes the omega cry out.

Niall squeezes Liam's shoulder as the man drinks, panting when Liam pulls back quickly and licks over the bite mark. The omega whines at the wetness in his underwear, rubbing his backside down on Liam's half-hard cock. The vampire smirks, reaching into the waistband of Niall's pants to pull the omega's cock out and pump it.

"Please," Niall whimpers, moaning when Zayn reaches into the back of his sweats to push two fingers into him. Niall digs his nails into Liam's shoulder while Zayn fucks his fingers into him and Liam pumps his cock. "C-can I cum?"

Liam licks his lips at how submissive Niall is and how cute he sounds whining for his release. Zayn coos as the omega lay his head on Liam's shoulder and pants into the man's clavicles.

"I don't know," Zayn teases and Liam smirks, "Do you think he deserves to cum?"

"Maybe he can hold it for a little longer?" Liam tilts Niall's chin back to kiss him, thumbing his leaking slit and continuing to pump him. Niall whies and Liam greedily swallows the noises, licking into his mouth as Zayn pumps his fingers lazily in and out of the omega.

"I c-can't," Niall's thighs were shaking and his entrance was contracting around Zayn's digits to delay his orgasm. Liam's hand wrapped around his throat and Niall gasps as he's pulled back, eyes locked with Liam as the man's hold tightens. "Please."

"Cum," their synchronized voices commanded and Niall moans and cums against Liam's shirt, eyes half-rolling to the back of his head.

Zayn pulls his fingers out of Niall and Liam greedily sucks Niall's slick from the dark-skinned man's elegant fingers. Niall is flushed at the view, throat released and air filling his senses as his neck is kissed by both men.

He almost cries at the attention.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later and Louis still hadn't had any communication with Harry. He had no idea why the man stopped talking to him but every time he'd call, it went straight to voicemail and whenever he went to Liam's shared space with the man, he was never there. Liam had grown to know Louis in that time frame of waiting for Harry for hours in their apartment, but always felt awful for the boy when he left without being able to speak to Harry.

Louis even decided to start waiting for the man in the coffee shop they met in. Harry was nowhere to be found and Louis was both frightened and empty, and the feeling scared him. He didn't know Harry well enough to miss him so much and for his heart to hurt each day when he couldn't find him. It was truly torture.

Today, although, Louis found himself downing glasses of water at a time and warm temperature. His body was preparing itself for his heat soon and Louis was beyond nervous. He wanted to go and see if he had any luck today in finding the vampire but knew it was best not to head out when his body is in preparation.

"Any luck?" Niall asks, emerging from his bedroom with red cheeks in only a pair of underwear and Zayn's muscle shirt. The blonde was going through the same thing as Louis and both omegas couldn't wait for it to be over.

"No," Louis pouts, turning the screen of his phone on to see it empty of notifications. "Did I do something wrong?"

"He's just an asshole," Niall wraps his arms around Louis and nuzzles into his shoulder. "Don't make yourself upset over someone who didn't deserve you."

"It's not fair. He was so perfect," Louis whines, eyes filling with tears and damn, he's so emotionally unbalanced from his bearing heat. "I didn't even get to suck his dick."

Niall giggles as Louis blushes at his own confession. He has been talking about Harry's dick and his skilled fingers since he woke up that morning and it's not a healthy way to live. He is truly obsessed with the beautiful vampire and he hasn't seen him in weeks.

"Is Liam going to spend your heat with you?" Louis teases and smirks when Niall blushes and turns to go into the kitchen. "Hey, that's not an answer!"

"Yes, he is," Niall mumbles as he takes a sip of water, "Zayn said he'd mark me, too."

"Niall, that's great!" Louis smiles at his friend. "You must be so excited!"

"I'm nervous," Niall pouts, "I want both their marks and I don't know what to do."

"Well, have you talked to them about it?" Louis reasons, taking large mouthfuls of his water down.

"No..." Niall's answered is dragged as he bit down on his lip, "What if they say no?"

"From what you've told me, they're as in love with you as you are with them," Louis knows he's right by the way Niall blushes and shies away slightly. He was leaning back against the counter and gripping the edge tightly. "You have nothing to lose, Niall. Just go for it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"You make it sound so difficult," Louis' rebuttal is emphasized, pinks lips pressed together in a suggestive smile. "Just talk to them."

"Alright, alright," Niall knows how persistent Louis can be and goes to take his phone from the couch. "I'm calling Zayn first."

"Good luck," Louis' words are meant to be encouraging but he was just very upset for them to be so.

As he pushes himself to stand, he caught a glimpse of his phone vibrating. His heart hammered but receded when he noticed Liam's name flashing in the caller ID and not Harry's. He picks it up regardless.

"Hi," Louis greets, going into his bedroom.

"Louis, thank God you answered," Liam breathes relieved into the phone and it makes Louis frown. "Harry's finally popped up."

Louis' heart picks up at the mention of the man's name, swallowing past the growing lump in his throat. "O-oh? That's... that's great, I'm glad."

"He hasn't fed since the last time he saw you," the omega frowns, sitting on his bed and bringing up a leg to tuck underneath himself. "He refuses to feed."

"That was weeks ago. He can get sick..." the end of the sentence is left hanging and Louis is terrified at the thought. He could go feral. It's unspoken between the two but Liam knows where Louis is going with it.

"He could and listen, I know I have no right to ask this, but I'm worried about him —"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," over his dead body will he let anything happen to the idiot vampire he can't stop thinking about.

Liam thanks the boy and Louis hang up to change in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt, slipping on his Vans without socks. He usually always wears socks with them, but he's in a hurry to leave as he grabs his phone and a fresh, water bottle. He ignores Niall's calls as he leaves the apartment, cheeks red with his rising body temperature and the anger bubbling in his veins.

How can Harry be stupid enough to not feed? Doesn't he know how hurt Louis would be if something were to happen to him?

Louis huffs, taking down large swallows of the water to cool down his thirst and pouts down at the plastic when he finished it. He caps it and throws it in a rubbish bin nearby, continuing his way toward Liam and Harry's apartment.

"Hey, where are you going, beautiful?" Louis gasps as his wrist is tugged on and he's forced to spin around and look at the stranger. It was an old alpha male, tall and thin with scarce hair atop his head.

"Please, leave me alone," his heart violently hammered against his chest and the alpha took it as a sign of compatibility. His body is starting to produce more hormones than normal to alert alphas of his fertility and lack of a mating mark. A lot of alphas are seeing the scene unfold, ready to take the omega away if the man faltered in publicly mating him.

"Oh, c'mon, I'll show you a good time," the alpha smirks and Louis gags at his yellowed and even missing teeth. When Louis tried to pull his hand back, the man's fingers dug into his skin and made him whimper.

"I'm not interested!" Louis brings his knee up against the man's balls and sends doubling over in pain, wrist being released as the omega staggered back before running.

He could hear the man calling after him but he just running until he neared his destination to violently knock on the door until it opened. Liam opened and Louis pushed past the man and pants, hands on his knees and breathing erratic.

"Louis, what happened?" Liam tried to calm the boy after closing the door, rubbing the omega's back. "You're burning up," he pressed the back of his hand to Louis' forehead when the boy straightened. "No, no way you're letting Harry feed off of you while you're minutes away from your heat!"

"I'll be f-fine," Louis promises but can already feel his hole slicken in preparation. "I need to help him," Louis pouts and the man groans, rubbing his eyes.

"Louis —"

"Baby?" Louis looks up when Harry exits his bedroom shirtless and sweats hanging low on his hips. He was pale and had bags under his eyes and the sight made Louis' heart hurt.

"Baby?" Louis goes over to shove the man back into his room and close the door. "You ignore me for weeks and all I get is a baby?"

Harry hisses involuntarily, fangs aching and head thumping in pain. He hasn't drunk any blood in weeks and Louis smells so much stronger now than he last remembers.

"Louis, you need to leave," Harry warns sitting down on the bed and leaning over his thighs with his elbows on his knees.

"There's no way in hell," Louis takes the man's wrists and sets Harry's hands on his hips as he straddles the vampire's lap. Harry groans at the warmth of Louis' body and his mind is too clouded with the thumping vein at the side of Louis' neck to understand why the boy felt this way. "Bite," Louis offers his wrist.

Harry growls and Louis shivers, whimpering on the man's lap. He could feel his heart in his throat and his shorts to begin to dampen. He gripped Harry's shoulder with his free hand as he bucked into the man's cock.

"Harry, have to h-hurry," Louis gasps when he's pinned to the bed, wrists above his head as Harry sunk his teeth into the side of his neck. Louis groans as the man feeds from him, thighs locking around his hips as he's mated.

He moans at the wonderful feeling and the way he can sense Harry's emotions. The man is relieved to have Louis to himself and thirst is quenched.

"So good," Harry pulls back after licking Louis' bond mark, looking down at the boy. "You smell amazing, darling."

Louis shivers, neck bared for more and thighs spreading. Harry unbuttons the boy's shorts and pulls them down with his underwear after his shoes. Louis sits up to pull his shirt over his head and meet Harry's mouth with his own, fingers tangling in Harry's hair as his bottom lip is sucked on.

"Need you, please," Louis begs, neck throbbing where his new mark is displayed as Harry kisses down his body. He whimpers when his legs are pushed to his chest and his ass is spread, air blowing on his rim. " 'arry."

"So pretty, baby," Harry leans down to lick at Louis' rim, tongue flicking against the muscle before pushing into him. Louis groans, toes curled as he fists the sheets underneath him. Harry hums as Louis' slick fills his senses, tongue flicking against the soft walls before pulling back to push two fingers inside the boy instead.

Louis' breath hitched at the intrusion but found himself rocking down on Harry's digits and begging for more. There's a third finger added and Louis cries out at the wonderful stretch, cock leaking pre-cum against his hip and stomach tightening.

"Harry!" Louis cries as he cums, moaning as he spurts against his chest and collarbones, whimpering when Harry pulls his fingers back and sucks on them. Harry leans over the boy, tongue trailing over his body to clean up the boy's cum, swallowing the boy's load and seeing him shiver. "Need you inside of me."

Harry groans, going to kiss Louis deeply and have the boy's fingers knot in his hair. He goes to take the boy's wrist and frowns at the bruise that's beginning to blossom there. He kisses the spot then thumbs it promptly, "Who did this to you?"

"S-some alpha on the street," Louis can feel Harry's anger bubbling at his words and he cowards back when the man growls. "Wanted to have me for himself."

Louis screams when Harry pushes into him with one thrust, rim stretched deliciously around the man's wonderful cock. His eyes prickle with tears but it feels so good as the man spreads his thighs and thrusts into him.

"You're mine," Harry captures Louis' mouth in a kiss, hips thrusting at a slow pace. "I'll kill whoever hurts you."

Louis sighs as Harry kisses his throat and down his collarbone, his side being rubbed by the vampire. His nails dig into Harry's shoulders as the man speeds up his thrusts slightly, kissing Louis and panting into the boy's mouth.

"W-why do you care so much?" Louis doesn't know why he asks but something inside of him knows the answer will be worth it. Harry stops thrusting and Louis whimpers, thighs shaking.

"Because I like you quite a lot. I'd hate to see you hurt, ever," Louis nods and pulls the man down to kiss while Harry pulls his bruised wrist to kiss. "Can I—?"

Louis licks his lips and nods, jaw hanging when Harry bites into his wrist and takes down mouthfuls of his blood. Louis' walls pulse around Harry's cock and the man groans, swallowing Louis' sweet blood and licking the wound closed.

"You're so beautiful, y'know that?" Louis blushes at Harry's words, body aching so much for the man above him that it began to hurt.

The omega mewls when Harry begins to snap his hips hard against him, balls hitting Louis' plum arse as his cock dragged inside of the omega. Harry can see his cock glistening with Louis' slick every time he pulled out and it made him groan.

" 'm gonna cum," Louis warns, nails digging into Harry's shoulders as the man fucks him hard, grunting as Louis' walls pulsate around him while the boy moans and cums. Harry follows suit, filling the boy and having Louis purr at the feeling of the man's semen buried inside of him. 

"No," Louis pouts and clenches his hole around the man when he tries to pull out. Harry curses at the feeling, leaning down to kiss Louis and smile against his mouth. "Stay inside of me, 'arry," the words alone could make Harry cum again.


End file.
